1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for marking on substrates. Such marking devices include writing instruments such as pens, pencils and mechanical pencils as well as marking implements such as markers, felt tip markers, etc.
More particularly this invention deals with the field of such marking instruments including auxiliary operating devices and most particularly the present invention deals with devices wherein the auxiliary operating apparatus comprises a sound or music generating item. The present invention provides an improved item which is capable of being produced in a very narrow profile since many prior art devices utilized for producing such music in the writing instrument field have been very large and cumbersome. Since the present invention can be produced at approximately 14.5 millimeters in diameter for the barrel or less across the cap, a more pleasing profile can be achieved as would be expected in a writing instrument which does not include any auxiliary music generating means. Furthermore the present invention is a step in advancement of the prior art since it includes a means for initiating operation of the music as well as a means for selectively terminating such music or other sound producing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art devices have been utilized for the purposes of attaching auxiliary equipment with respect to an auxiliary separate operating implement with respect to a writing instrument such as sound or music generating means as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,278 patented Feb. 1, 1983 to H. Joo on a "Musical Pen"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,355 patented Aug. 9, 1988 to J. Cox on a "Combined Writing And Signaling Instrument"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,068 patented Mar. 14, 1989 to J. Seong on a "Writing Device With Alarm"; and U. S. Pat. No. 4,969,180 patented Nov. 6, 1990 to M. Watterson et al and assigned to I.I.N.V. Computing Ltd. on a "Cordless Pen Telephone Handset"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,494 patented Jan. 15, 1991 to M. Yang on a "Tuning Pen"; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des.324,238 patented Feb. 25, 1992 to T. Nitta and assigned to Tokai Corporation on a "Writing Instrument"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,932 patented Jun. 9, 1992 to I. Semanoff and assigned to Unified Printing & Promotions Corp. on a "Musical Base For Desk Top Articles"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,775 patented Jul. 21, 1992 to C. Chen on a "Retractable Pen With Illumination Means"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,440 patented Dec. 29, 1992 to C. Chiu on a "Lipstick Case Equipped with A Sound Generating Unit"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,112 patented Oct. 5, 1993 to M. Chen on a "Flashing And Musical Device For A Writing Implement"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,557 patented May 17, 1994 to R. Osterhout and assigned to Machina on a "Pen Recorder"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,207 patented Apr. 11, 1995 to L. Lubli on a "Voice Pen For Generating Audible Messages"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,642 patented Jul. 18, 1995 to F. Chia on a "Toy Marking Device With Changing Display"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,996 patented Oct. 7, 1997 to D. Ducker on a "Pen With Led Indicator"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,063 patented Nov. 18, 1997 to K. Yu et al on a "Writing Apparatus with Massager Means".